Wish You Were Mine
by formerflautist
Summary: Lucky waits for Elizabeth to give birth. A one shot based on spoilers.


I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters. If I did then the show wouldn't suck, Sonny would have died and Lucky would not have been turned into a crack whore who now has selective memory. Anyway, this is based on spoilers so don't read if you don't want to know the sex and name of Liz and Lucky's baby. It's just something that came to mind. I haven't written anything in quite a long while so I apologize if I seem rusty. I'm done being cranky. I just get sad when I think of Lucky standing on the outside while his own child is being born. As an old school LL2 fan, I think this next week will be very hard to watch.

* * *

Lucky was damn tired. When he became a cop he'd imagined he'd be doing something more worthwhile than dealing with the local mob thug squad every other day. He'd had no such luck in a town that was dominated by Sonny Corinthos and his lackeys. Lucky had spent the day investigating a bombing that involved a rival mobster and Corinthos' own daughter. Now what he wanted to do was get a shower and go to bed. Unfortunately, his ne'er do well younger brother had been calling him non-stop for half an hour. Lucky continually hung up on him. Ethan could get himself out of his own mess this time.

Sighing, Lucky threw his sports coat on a chair. He really had tried to live a normal life. He became a cop and he'd wanted to marry a nurse so he could settle down into the middle class normalcy he didn't have growing up. But life had handed him a much bumpier path and normal seemed further away than ever.

"Why the hell aren't you answering your phone?"

Lucky turned around to see Ethan standing in the doorway of his apartment. "How did you get in here?" Lucky was not happy. This was his sanctuary and Ethan hadn't been invited.

Ethan gave Lucky an incredulous look. "I'm a Spencer," he said as he displayed a set of lock picks.

"Fine," Lucky replied as he headed towards the door to shuffle Ethan back out. "You can lock it as you leave."

"Liz is in labor," Ethan blurted out.

"What?" Lucky paused to look at Ethan. "How do you know?"

"Maya told me. "

"But it's too early."

"Yeah, that's what she said. And that's why you need to go to the hospital."

Lucky hesitated. How could he watch the love of his life give birth to his brother's child?

Ethan watched the emotions gather on Lucky's face. He knew that things were tough for his brother but now was not the time for doubt.

"That child is your niece or nephew and your sons' sister or brother. Forget the sins of its parents, it's innocent. Maya said that Elizabeth didn't want to call you because she'd put you through enough. But from everything I know about the two of you, you're her best friend and she needs you now."

"I know she does," Lucky said quietly, just like he needed her, because even when they weren't together, they were still a part of each other. "Let's go."

* * *

Lucky waited away from the rest of the crowd that waited to hear news on Elizabeth and the baby. He'd preferred a more secluded spot where he'd be less obtrusive. He'd almost managed to be invisible until he'd been spotted by Maxie Jones.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she took out her compact and applied lip gloss. Matt Hunter was around here someplace and she needed to look her best. Pausing, she looked around and saw the small crowd that had gathered. "Are you kidding? Are you seriously here because Liz is having her baby? The kid isn't even yours."

"My reasons are my own," Lucky told the petite blond.

"Whatever. Have you seen Matt?"

"Maxie."

Maxie's eyes widened and she turned around to see Steve Webber and Matt Hunter right behind her. She fluffed her hair and smiled widely at the men.

"I need to speak to Lucky," said Steve.

"Okay, well I'll just go to the cafeteria by myself and grab some coffee. Alone. "She stared pointedly at Matt. "Just me, myself and I." She gave Matt another look before rolling her eyes at the clueless doctor and walking away.

"Liz had her baby. It's a little boy she named Aiden. He's a little small but nothing to worry about." Steve told Lucky. "Liz asked if you would see him."

"He's got his mother's eyes," Matt chimed in. "He's in the nursery. I can take you there if you want"

Lucky felt a sudden longing to see his new nephew and followed Matt through a series of coded doors to a small room with several bassinets and two sleeping babies.

"This is Aiden," Matt said, pointing to a small baby with a blue cap on his head. "I'll leave you for a minute."

Lucky stared down at the small boy, looking for any familial resemblance. Choking on a sob, he picked up the infant. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't mean to be sad on your birthday. It really is a great day. You have a mommy and a daddy who love you very much. And you have three big brothers who can't wait to see you. And you have me, your uncle. I promise I'll be the best uncle you'll ever have. I'm happy you're here with us. I just…" Lucky paused to lay a kiss on the baby's forehead. "I just wish you were mine."


End file.
